Yukimura Hyouga
Yukimura Hyouga (雪村豹牙) is a forward and the ace striker for Hakuren in the Inazuma Eleven GO series. History 's flashback.]] Yukimura was trained by Fubuki Shirou when the latter became the coach of Hakuren (GO) Junior High’s soccer team. The two grew intimately close as Fubuki personally took Yukimura under his wing in order to further develop his skills. Under the instruction of Fubuki, Yukimura was able to master Eternal Blizzard and later created his own hissatsu Panther Blizzard . When Fubuki was dismissed from his position by Fifth Sector, Yukimura was convinced that he had been betrayed. He became a SEED for Fifth Sector under the negative influence of Shirosaki Katsuya and the replacement coach. Appearance Yukimura has navy blue hair, but in other scans, his hair is sometimes shown to possess a more purple tint. He has teal eyes and a slightly pale skin tone. He is seen wearing the Hakuren uniform and jacket. After becoming a SEED, Yukimura loses the "light" in his eyes. However, after realizing that Fubuki had not in fact, betrayed him, the light in his eyes returned. Personality Yukimura is passionate about soccer and is considered a "genius" in terms of skill. When he plays, he becomes very serious, often practicing at a level far above that of his peers (which has gained him both derision and respect). Yukimura used to be very attached to Fubuki, until Fifth Sector interfered and dismissed Fubuki as coach. Convinced that Fubuki had betrayed him, Yukimura willingly became a SEED for Fifth Sector, believing that the organization would never betray him. When he became a SEED, he changed into a whole different person. His demeanor became aggressive and irrational, apparent when he smacked Fubuki's hand away like a revengeful girlfriend. During the soccer match with Raimon however, he realized that Fubuki did not actually betray him. He and his Hakuren teammates reverted back to fair play during the remainder of the match, even though they lost in the end. Plot (GO) .]] He is first seen in Fubuki's flashback when he was trained by Fubuki to use Eternal Blizzard in episode 25. Then, he appears to Fubuki along with Shirosaki Katsuya and revealed that he had become a SEED because he thought that Fubuki betrayed him, when in truth, he was removed as Hakuren's coach from the office. When Fubuki called him, Yukimura slaps his hand and says to Fubuki that he is his enemy, leaving the former shocked and confused. In episode 26, when he was playing against Raimon, it is shown that he was a very good player. He scored one point using Panther Blizzard, and it was revealed that Fubuki was the one who taught it to him, althought he just told him the idea right before he was fired from his position. Yukimura thinks that Fubuki had betrayed him when he left Hakuren although Fubuki still likes him as his student in the past. It is seen in Episode 026 (GO) that he had a lot of flashbacks the days he was with Fubuki, and when he taught him some Hissatsu Techniques. He then used his keshin hissatsu and scored the second goal and that made even Fubuki surprised. In Episode 027 (GO), at the end of the first half, Fubuki went to talk to him, asking him why he joined Fifth Sector. He answered him, saying that so he could win against him. At the end of the match when Raimon scored the last goal, Yukimura said "This is Raimon's soccer" and when he turned and looked at Fubuki, he realizes that Fubuki did not betray him. In the end Fubuki cheered for Yukimura that was what let Yukimura's true personality come back. He became surprised when Tenma's Majin Pegasus was able to block Gousetsu no Saia's hissatsu, Icicle Road. At the end, he and Fubuki reconciled with a handshake. Hissatsu *'SH Eternal Blizzard '(エターナルブリザード) *'SH Panther Blizzard '(パンサーブリザード) *'SH Icicle Road '(アイシクルロード) *'OF White Blade ' (Game - 3DS) Keshin *'KH Gousetsu no Saia' (豪雪のサイア) Trivia *Yukimura's face is quite similar to Fubuki's face. *He seems to be the Fubuki of IE GO. *It seems he used to be Fubuki's junior, by calling him "Fubuki-senpai". *He learned Eternal Blizzard with Fubuki. *Hyouga in his name means "teeth of the panther" upon to his hissatsu, Panther Blizzard and Yukimura means "snowy village". *It's said by Shirosaki Katsuya that Yukimura is Hakuren's best player and ace striker. *Some fans think that he is Fubuki Atsuya reborn, as he has a similar hair color to the Fubuki twins' father, and eyes like their mother. *All of his techniques are shoot hissatsu, except White Blade. Category:Hakuren GO Category:GO characters Category:Keshin User Category:Forwards Category:SEED